You Only Live Twice
by Silvery-White Pearl
Summary: Percy Jackson lost everyone he loves in the war with Kronos. Chaos sends him back in time to relive his life. Percy must live his life again to save his friends and humanity.


**"A half blood of the eldest gods**

**Shall reach sixteen against all odds**

**To see the world in endless sleep**

**The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap**

**A final choice shall end his days.**

**Olympus to preserve or raze"**

**- The Great Prophecy**

Percy stared at the once beautiful Manhattan from the Empire State Building. The prophecy came true. He had saved Olympus from Kronos's wrath, but the price was the lives of all his friends.

Grover, that stupid satyr, sacrificed himself to save Juniper and many other nymphs from several giants. Nico di Angelo had gone down fighting among the hoards of monsters from Kronos's monsters.

Thalia fought to her last breath to avenge her fallen huntresses. Chiron had fought Kronos himself to buy Percy some time. Dozens of fallen heroes littered the streets of Manhattan.

Percy took Annabeth's death the hardest. She had died protecting him by throwing herself in front of Kronos's scythe to protect Percy's Achilles Heel. Annabeth had died without knowing how much he loved her.

The Olympians themselves were weary and tired. They no longer basked in the strength Percy had seen when he first saw them. They were exhausted from the battle with Typhoon. The mortal world was in chaos because of the Olympians' negligence.

Mortals can now see through the weakened Mist. Monsters roamed the streets as the demigods were now gone.

The world was dying even if Kronos was gone.

Percy was allowed to stay at Mount Olympus since Camp Half-Blood was destroyed. The Olympians had pledged to rebuild the camp, but Percy was the last demigod alive. The camp would be no use to him.

Percy longed for the days before the Great Prophecy. It was no heaven, but he had shared it with all of his friends. He could still remember the Stoll brother's tricks on the Demeter Cabin and Nico's refusal to wear anything but black. Percy could see Grover nervously munching on a tin can. He remembered Thalia's silver arrows and electric blue eyes.

Most of all, he longed for Annabeth and the way she always looked like she thinking of a plan to take him down.

He would do anything to see them again.

"Hello Perseus Jackson."

Percy jumped. His hand reflexively uncapped Riptide.

A woman stood beside him. She had blue-black hair down to her waist and translucent skin. She was wearing a Greek chiton that seemed to be an endless void of black. The most frightening thing was her eyes that were pure white without any pupils.

"I am Chaos, young demigod."

Percy narrowed his eyes. _What was Chaos doing here? She was the most powerful deity. She rarely bothered to care about mortals and even gods._

Chaos smiled. "I care about you mortals or else I would never have created you."

"Did read my mind?" Percy needed to know.

"Of course. Mortal minds are so easy to read."

"What are you doing here? I know you wouldn't come only to annoy me."

"Correct. I am here to save humanity."

"Why? Wouldn't the death of humanity create my chaos."

Chaos sighed. "It is probably to hard for your human mind to understand. Curse the gods for giving you curiosity. If you wish to know I created the world. Everything you know comes back to me. Humans are like my playthings. They don't deserve too much of my attention and I don't particularly care for them, but I don't want to see my work wasted and thrown away. Besides, they create so much chaos that it powered me through the centuries. I don't want them gone."

Percy snorted, "You want to save them for yourself. You are just another selfish being"

"There goes your legendary trait of insolence." Chaos was not even perturbed. "I suppose that is how you mortals think. I came to being before there was Good and Evil, I don't care for such things."

"How are you going to 'save' humanity?"

"With you."

"What!?" Percy was not expecting Chaos's answer.

"You, Perseus Jackson. I have seen your life. I know that you want to see your friends again. If you will help me save the world you will see them again."

"I don't care for cheap necromancy tricks."

Chaos smirked. "No. You will see them like you remember them before death. I will send you back through time to your trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. You can relive your life, correct your mistakes, and save all your friends as well as humanity. All you have to do is keep your identity a secret. It is your choice."

Chaos had backed him into a corner. As much as Percy despised her, the choice to be allowed to see all his friends was overwhelming.

"I will do your stupid plan."

"I knew you would agree."

Chaos snapped her fingers and Percy felt as if he was on fire. He saw a white light and the world went black.

* * *

Chaos smiled. Percy was on his way to the past. She created a replica of his body underneath a collapsed pillar. Everyone would think that he was dead and wouldn't try to find him.

Chaos looked out across Manhattan.

"Good luck Perseus Jackson."

**This story came to me when I was reading Harry Potter redo fanfics. There were millions of them. Then I searched Percy Jackson redo fics and there were none. I decided to write this.**

**If you have anything to say leave it in a review. If you think it is horrible tell me why. The next chapter will hopefully be longer.**

**- SWP**


End file.
